<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camboy Next Door by TigerxFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253888">Camboy Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox'>TigerxFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Facials, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Lingerie, M/M, Neighbors, Sex Cam Worker Sanji, camboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro gets completely lost while surfing om the internet. But he finds...something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camboy Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro gets completely lost while surfing om the internet. And, no, this isn't funny.</p><p> </p><p>He's trying to check on a very important kendo competition website and he keeps going to the strangest places on the internet with just a few clicks. It's irritating and he's already very annoyed by this.</p><p> </p><p>But one of the links he mistakenly opens has to be one of the strangest things he's ever seen online.</p><p> </p><p>It's a live video focusing on a small swimming pool inside a weirdly lighted room. That's it. And some obnoxious supposedly sensual music on the background. He doesn't like it at all but he keeps ending up here and he doesn't get why are there so many people excited about this in the comments until a man appears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, mellorines, did you miss me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's dressed very minimally, and that's an observation coming from Zoro who almost never wears a shirt at all. But the guy has some very transparent lingerie on and a pair of high heel boots or something. And that's not even what catches Zoro's attention.</p><p> </p><p>It's the fact he definitely knows this guy.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji.</p><p> </p><p>A stupid pervert cook who happens to live right next door. His friend or rival or god knows what at this point.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn't surprise him but it still does somehow, as his eye keeps floating between the blond and all the fangirling messages he keeps receiving.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro doesn't get it why they are so invested on this bullshit. It's stupid. Sanji just answers all his fans in an idiotic flirty way and keeps thanking all the idiots throwing money at him.  Zoro just thinks someone has to be <em>really</em> fucking dumb to waste money on this.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mr. Prince, darling, take off those clothes already!</em> Someone says and tips the cook a bizarrely high amount. Much more money than Zoro would expect to see a man who's already almost naked.</p><p> </p><p>He does kind of get why that is after Sanji thanks his fan and starts peeling off the delicate lingerie. He does it with calm and sensuality and Zoro's good eye is stuck on his body, following his movements, until the blond finally reaches his petite pair of panties and reveals an enlarged already leaking cock.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys see how much I enjoy your company? ~"</p><p> </p><p>He hears Sanji say like it's the most natural thing in the world being a pervert. Still Zoro's eye doesn't leave his cock, so nice and pink at the tip, leaking and wasting all its pre-cum on the little pool.</p><p> </p><p>Someone must have commanded him to touch himself, and of course tipped very generously, because the blond suddenly lies his back on the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his long legs so they are wide and he's all exposed, he reveals a shining jewel just where his asshole is supposed to be. And he starts touching his cock painfully slowly, which makes Zoro realize he's hard as hell in his pants too, quickly undoing them without thinking and touching his own cock at the exact pace Sanji's doing onscreen.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji keeps moaning and whispering filthy things while he keeps an agonizingly slow pace, but Zoro keeps imitating him. He keeps imaging Sanji's pale beautiful hand on his own cock, how skilled the blond must be. And maybe his own hand on Sanji's cock, as he starts feeling warm with the thought of being the one getting those pretty moans out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro gets distracted for a second though, looking at the sea of messages now flooding the chatroom.</p><p> </p><p>Most of them are emoji he doesn't understand and there are more tips too. But some are praising Sanji's show, undoubtedly gross middle aged men saying they're touching themselves at the sight of his little twink body.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly Zoro feels strange. Almost like he dislikes this. But it isn't because he thinks it's dumb or weird anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It's because the number of messages keep piling up and everyone is seeing this, not just him. Seeing his body, seeing his easy flirty smile and the way his pale flesh blushes so easily when he's aroused.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro doesn't want them to see. None of them.</p><p> </p><p>So he angrily gets up, not stopping to think things through, and goes to Sanji's apartment. He knows exactly where the spare key is because the blond's told him.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally finds the bedroom, Sanji's there, still blowing kisses to the camera, still smiling, until he spots Zoro on the doorframe and his expression changes completely.</p><p> </p><p>The fucker actually licks his lips while looking at him, and tells his audience he's taking a little break, getting out of the camera's sight but not turning it off.</p><p> </p><p>His visible swirly brow is arched, like it's challenging Zoro, the fingers haven't stopped playing with the toy on his ass and Zoro doesn't waste another second before taking the plug out of Sanji's ass and burying himself inside instead.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji's so loose, but still feels amazing, the lube that was trapped inside now dripping at where they're connected. His legs are cold from being inside the pool, but Zoro thinks his own body is so hot right now he'll heat them up in seconds, just by having them wrapped around his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, Zoro... Didn't know you were a fan..." Sanji's voice shouldn't be this sexy and Zoro shouldn't be this weak, but he feels himself get closer just by hearing the idiot say this. In fact, every time a moan leaves the blond's lips Zoro loses himself more inside his delicious velvety heat.</p><p> </p><p>He knows everyone's hearing them but he doesn't give a fuck. In fact, it's best if they hear, if he makes Sanji scream and they know he belongs to Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>Another thought crosses his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You like to show yourself don't you?" He says, as he pulls out. "Go ahead and show them."</p><p> </p><p>Zoro violently jerks off for a couple of seconds until he cums all over Sanji's pretty face, ruining the make-up he hadn't even realize the blond was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji seems to be in heaven though, and gladly accepts every drop that's fallen on his face, moving to face the camera and turning it off after apologizing to his fans.</p><p> </p><p>"Now they'll start asking how much do I charge for this." Sanji sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"And how much is it?" Zoro says in annoyance, already pissed at the possibility of the blond actually letting other people do this.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, for idiot mossheads who don't have a single penny in their pockets but barge into my apartment to fuck me in the middle of my show..." The blond sits on the bed and crosses his arms pretending to be thinking hard on the subject. "I'll say...Maybe a blowjob will do."</p><p> </p><p>Just then Zoro realizes he was the only one to cum and stares guiltily at him as he moves to kneel by the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least he won't let Sanji's pre-cum get wasted on the pool again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>